A Special Gift
by Chibialexa
Summary: Bueno los que ya leyeron la primera parte, pero ¿qué paso con la pareja real cuando los dejaron solos?, los invito a que lean y descubran. Capitulo 2 enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Este fic no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores, que ya todos sabemos, solo los uso para alimentar la imaginación de una persona.

Zweet, te culpo por todo lo que acabo de escribir en esta historia, es el primer lemon que hago en mi vida, jamás pensé que pudiera escribir cosas así y no sabes las cosas que hice para poder darte gusto, así que espero lo valores *¬¬ cara asesina* aun así espero que tus comentarios sean buenos o malos jajajajajajajajajaja bye.

**Aclaraciones**

**Entre guiones platicas de los personajes –hhhhhh-**

**Narrado por los personajes a partir de este margen: ……….:::::::::::::::::::…………**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**Un regalo especial**

Carruajes llegan a un inmenso castillo decorado majestuosamente, con antorchas iluminando todo el camino junto con banderas ondeando, representativas de Pequeño Cimaron, además de soldados y servidumbre en la entrada esperando a todo invitado para ese gran acontecimiento. Muchas personas vestidas elegantemente de diferentes regiones iban caminando hacia la sala principal, donde se efectuaría el evento.

Uno de los tantos carruajes se aproximo la entrada, de ahí bajaban tres personas, una de cabellos castaños con una radiante sonrisa en su boca, seguida de un rubio de ojos verdes y por último un joven de pelo y ojos negros.

-wha?!... que hermoso quedo el castillo, parece uno de esos cuentos de hadas, aunque claro las hadas no existen- decía Yuuri, quien no dejaba de admirar el majestuoso lugar.

-Henachoko, cuando vas a dejar de decir tonterías, claro que las hadas existen- el maou quedo en completo shock cuando escucho eso.

- En verdad existen, pero si son historias inventadas que las personas crearon para entretener a los niños, pero como serán aquí, tendrán la misma apariencia que en mi imaginación, no no no, lo más seguro es que sea diferente en este mundo nada es igual que en la tierra- continuaba Yuuri con su ahora monólogo de siempre.

-Ya chicos dejen de pelar y entremos al castillo-decía un tranquilo Conrad.

Entrando al castillo había mucha gente de diferentes regiones, vestidos elegantes, para el deleite de cada uno de ellos, en las mesas había un espectacular banquete. Cuando en esos instantes suena una orquesta para dar paso al presentador de este evento.

-Bienvenidos tengan todos ustedes, hoy en este evento estamos para celebrar el cumpleaños de su majestad Saralegui, quien en este momentos se presenta ante ustedes para dirigirles algunas palabras.

-Gracias a todos por venir en esta fecha para celebrar mi nacimiento, espero que estén contentos y disfruten de la comida- terminado de decir este corto mensaje se dirigió a sentarse a su trono para preciar la velada hecha en su honor.

-Ah… Sara, felicidades- se acerco Yuuri a felicitar a su amigo, dándole un cordial abrazo, cosa que no le agrado para nada a su prometido quien no impidió mostrar una cara de desagrado y molestia por la acción del maou.

-Yuuri, que bueno que viniste- volteando para ver atrás de él -y también trajiste a tu guardia personal- dirigiendo su mirada hacia Wolfram y Conrad, pero sobre todo una mirada especial a Conrad, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el soldad –y….. ¡donde se están hospedando?-.

-Pues- dijo con su típica sonrisa nerviosa- no tenemos planeado hospedarnos terminando la fiesta pensamos regresar al castillo, tenemos muchos pendientes- dijo dando un gran suspiro de recordar el montón de papales por firmar.

-No ustedes tiene que disfrutar la fiesta, además es una fecha importante para mí- tomo las manos de Yuuri -que les parece si se quedan en mi castillo y descansan; la fiesta va a durar casi toda la noche- dijo ocultando sus ojos con el brillo de sus gafas.

-Conrad, por favor vamos a quedarnos; además los papales pueden esperar- le suplicaba a su padrino Wolfram en ese instante quería darle un gran jalón de orejas, por ser un irresponsable y no querer cumplir sus deberes de maou, pero entre tanta gente importante tenía que tragarse su orgullo.

-Heika- suspiro, pero al ver la cara de su rey- está bien, nos quedamos- dijo rindiéndose a los pedidos de su majestad- esto hizo que Sara sonriera sin que nadie lo notará.

Así paso la noche, muy a su pesar Yuuri fue sacado a bailar por su prometido, quien al momento de empezar el vals, le empezó a echar en cara toda su conducta, lo infiel que era y un henachoko por no cumplir sus obligaciones como rey, entre algunas otras cosas, el pobre Yuuri termino muy cansado de esa pequeña charla que solo duro unos pocos minutos, que, fue la duración del baile, pero en ese instante se escucho un pequeño gruñido proveniente de su estomago –Jajajajaja…… creo que ya tengo hambre Wolfram, que te parece si dejamos la charla y nos vamos a comer algo-.

-Como es posible que tengas hambre cuando tienes mucho trabajo que hacer en el castillo, deberías de ser más responsable…- pero otro pequeño gruñido se escucho en el estomago del rubio mazoku, cosa que hizo ruborizarse – bien vamos a comer- Yuuri solo lo miraba, todavía no terminaba de entender a ese rubio, pero era de admitirse que era encantador.

Así transcurrió la mayor parte de la noche, entre bailes, comida y brindis; además un gran espectáculo de fuegos artificiales llegada la media noche, hasta que poco a poco se fueron despidiendo cada uno de los invitados de su majestad Sara, no terminaban de decirle lo maravillosa que fue la fiesta, lo hermoso de la decoración y la deliciosa que fue la comida, así se fue a sus respectivos hogares y algunos a su lugar de hospedaje, quedándose solo Sara, su guardián, Yuuri, Wolfram y Conrad.

-Vamos, les voy a indicar donde son sus habitaciones, ya que la servidumbre se encargara de toda la limpieza- así les dio la espalda a cada uno de los presentes –síganme- poco a poco fueron llagando a las habitaciones, primero Beries abrió la primer puerta dejando pasar a Yuuri.

-¡aaaahhh!- dijo maravillado de ver el lindo cuarto- en esta habitación me voy a quedar- pero fue interrumpido.

-Dirás en esta habitación nos vamos a quedar- a lo que Yuuri solo se rasco su cabeza y suspiro, era difícil tratar con el celoso mazoku.

-Acuérdate que somos prometidos y no debemos de tener pena ya que todo el reino sabe de nuestro compromiso- dijo resaltando lo ultimo y brindándole una cara de superioridad.

-Bueno los dejamos descansar su majestad, yo voy a estar cerca de ustedes, así que me retiro con su permiso- se despidió cordialmente su padrino.

Cuando cerraron la habitación, se encaminaron al cuarto en el que dormiría Conrad, pero en ese instante Sara dirigió su mirada hacia su guardián –Beries, necesito que te encargues de la vigilancia del palacio, vino mucha gente y estoy seguro que no todos tiene buenas intenciones, así que necesitas estar alerta, además ve preparando a la escolta, para que haga bien su trabajo y no te despegues de la entrada principal de las habitaciones, pero no te acerques a ninguna habitación, así podrían pensar que estoy desprevenido y pensar que es fácil atacarme, es mejor que piensen que soy débil para que se lleven una grata sorpresa, así que ve- todo esto lo dijo enfrente de Conrad, quien solo escuchaba atentamente las ordenes, Beries solo se fue a seguir las ordenes de su rey rápidamente.

-Bien Conrad, esta será tu habitación- Conrad procedió abrir la puerta entrando en ella y seguidamente entro Sara, en ese momento agarro la puerta y la cerro detrás de sí mismo, poniéndole el cerrojo, estaban totalmente solos los dos.

…………………..:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::……………………..

Cerré la puerta y me acerque seductoramente a él, me encanta ver esos ojos y cabello castaños así que me acerque y quedo impresionado al momento en que choque su cuerpo contra el mío –Conrad, quiero que me des mi regalo de cumpleaños….. y ese eres tú- me acerque a su oído mordiéndole y provocándole que saliera un pequeño gemido de sus labios.

-Sara…- gemí su nombre, pero agarre sus hombros y lo parte de mi, su cuerpo me causo un gran calor y deseo; esos ojos amatistas y su cabello rubio me envolvieron desde el primer momento en que lo vi -¿por qué me pides algo así'—.

-Porque desde el primer momento en que cruzamos nuestras miradas te he deseado- quite sus manos de mis hombros y los aproxime a mi cara, podía ver claramente su sonrojo y coloqué una de mis rodillas por su entre piernas, sintiendo que su miembro iba despertando. Acerque mi cara uniendo nuestros labios en un exquisito beso, su sabor era delicioso e indescriptible, algo que jamás había proado en mi vida.

Entre besos empezamos acariciar nuestros cuerpos con las manos, tocando de vez en cuando nuestros miembros semi erectos, profundizando el beso haciéndolo cada vez más apasionado, detectando más fácil la respiración del otro, en ese momento sentí que nuestros corazones latían unidos, como si fuera un mismo ser.

Empezamos a acercarnos a la orilla de la cama; la ropa nos empezó a estorbar cada vez más, queríamos sentir rozar la piel del otro, que se uniera, pero sin perder la sensualidad, nos quitamos la ropa despacio, haciendo que se acariciara nuestra piel; piel blanca y morena se empezaban a ver.

-Con…..rad- gemí al sentir una gran corriente eléctrica en todo mi cuerpo, Conrad empezaba a mordisquear mi cuello, como si fuera el platillo más rico del mundo y con sus manos masajeo mis tetillas que se hicieron erectas por su maestría. Yo solamente con mucho deseo agarraba su espalda; estaba bien tonificada, los músculos marcados, ancha y extensa, no terminaba de tocarla, era simplemente maravilloso.

Al fin nos quietamos la estorbosa ropa, nos acostamos en la cama y juntos empezamos un vaivén para que nuestros penes se rozaran, la sensación fue totalmente indescriptible, causando que despertaran totalmente; el calor en la habitación fue comenzando aumentar, sentíamos el aliento del otro, nuestras mejillas no paraban de estar más sonrojadas.

-¡Aaaaaahhhhh!.......Sa…..ra- posicioné mi cabeza en su cuello percibiendo un aroma dulce que alucinaba mis sentidos, así que con mi mano derecha empecé a masturbar los dos miembros, sacando grandes gemidos por parte de Sara, al mismo tiempo comencé a besar su cuello, dejando un camino de saliva hasta llegar a su tetilla, la cual succione, mordisque y lamí, haciendo que mis oídos escucharan una hermosa voz disfrutando lo que le hacía.

Seguí mi camino de besos, bajando al vientre y tener frente a mis ojos su pene erecto, introduciéndolo rápidamente a mi boca -¡aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!..........Conrad, así, así- succionaba su pene con mi boca y dentro de ella mi lengua la movía en círculos contra su glande, todo en un mismo de mete saca, así como también lamia sus testículos hasta su glande, provocando que arrugara las sabanas con sus manos del éxtasis.

-N….oooohhhhh….. No sigas aahhhhh…… si continuas así no podre aguantar mucho tiempo Con… rad- dije con mucho esfuerzo, mis sentidos me estaban abandonando, todo se volvió negro –aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh Conrad- sentí como todo mi liquido era expulsado y con esfuerzo observe como se tomaba cada gota sin dejar nada, mi respiración se dificulto, colocando uno de mis brazos sobre mi cabeza para tranquilizarme y se hiciera más pausada.

Cuando recupere mi energía tome a Conrad, cambiando las posiciones, colocándome arriba de él –ahora me toca a mí- le dije si titubear, y sin ningún pudor agarre con mi mano su miembro y con movimientos lentos lo masajeé, tocando con las puntas de mis dedos su glande y tapando el orificio donde salía el líquido pre seminal, con mis ojos contemplaba como iba haciéndose cada vez más grande y dura; así que hice mis movimientos más rápido, para luego meterlo todo a mí boca.

-¡aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!.....Sara…..Sara………así más rápido- escuchaba como Conrad pronunciaba mi nombre –aaaahhhhhhh……….¡Sara!- soltó todo su semen en mi cara, entonces tomo asiento enfrente mío y con sus manos toco mi cara llena de su líquido y lo esparció por mis labios, acercandose a mí para darnos un profundo beso donde saboreábamos su semilla.

-Sara eres tan lindo- lo acosté en la cama y me puse entre sus piernas –me provocas sentimientos fuertes…….- lleve mis dedos hacia su boca y sabiendo a lo que seguía, comenzó a chuparlos sensualmente sin perder de vista nuestros ojos. Ya que estaban bien lubricados lleve el primer dedo a su ano, primero introduciéndolo lentamente para que se acostumbrara a la intromisión; saliendo por parte de él un pequeño quejido, así empecé a girar, sacar y meter mi dedo, es tan caliente su entrada, embriaga mis senitos, quiero estar dentro de él pronto.

Después inserte el segundo dedo, este fue todavía un poco más difícil de meter, aunque ya estuviera un poco dilatado, seguía estando estrecho, así seguí con el mismo procedimiento que el anterior, hasta que sentí que mis dedos se deslizaban perfectamente por su orificio.

-Conrad…….. por favor hazlo, quiero sentirte dentro- no pensé en decir esas palabras, solo vi la cara de Conrad sorprendido por mi petición, pero me dio una dulce sonrisa. Así se posicionó entre mis piernas y agarrando su gran pene empezó a insertarlo en mí -¡aaaaahhhhhh!...... ite- hice una mueca de dolor, en verdad que era doloroso.

-Calma Sara………respira tranquilo, relaja tus músculos, pronto pasará- todavía me faltaba una pequeña porción, así que para no hacerlo más difícil termine de meterlo de una sola estocada, solo escuche como proveyó un gemido entre dolor y placer, así que espere el momento que me indicara que podría empezar a moverme.

-Aaaaaahhhhhhhh…… empieza a moverte- dije con dificultad, y así lo hizo con estocadas lentas y suaves, con tanta delicadeza como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, comencé acostumbrarme –Conrad…..esto……..es extraño………..pero se siente bien- dije sin ocultar mi placer.

-oooohhhhhh…..Sara- abrace todo su cuerpo delicado con mis manos, sin terminar de hundir mi pene dentro de él, esa cavidad estrecha me aprisionaba y me daba tanto placer, no quería que esto terminara, así que lo levante sin romper nuestro contacto y lo senté frente a mí, así nuestra cara y cuerpo tenían más contacto que antes, su cara frente a la mía y su pene friccionándose entre los cuerpos de ambos cosa que le causo un gran éxtasis y nos fundimos en un beso profundo hasta que la falta de respiración nos separará.

Así Sara se aferró a mi espalda aumentando más el contacto, comenzando a darle estocadas más rápidas hasta sentir como su cuerpo se estremeció soltando un gemido; entendiendo que acaba de encontrar ese punto, así que no dude en penetrar esa zona, escuchando cada vez más fuerte el sonido de su voz lleno de placer.

-¡aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!....... Conrad……. Ahí, ahí más fuerte…… ¡así!- sentía como su miembro se incrustaba muy dentro de mi ser, proporcionándole cada vez que podía un beso, para ahogar mis propios gemidos que aumentaban en cada estocada – ahora me toca a mí darte placer- lo detuve en su ritmo y lo acosté montado arriba de él, así que me moví autopenetrandome y siendo yo el que escuchaba sus gemidos; excitándome aún más para aumentar la velocidad de mis movimientos.

-Sa………ra……… ahhhhhhhh- solo escuchábamos el rechinar de la cama junto con los gemidos de ambos, en cada movimiento eran más fuertes los sonidos en la habitación, así poco a poco inició disminuyendo los movimientos para recostarse en mi pecho y comenzó a tocar y lamer uno de mis pezones, jamás experimenté tanto placer en mi vida, sentía que en cualquier momento esto terminaría, así que este lazo lo recordare toda mi vida.

Los dos nos sentíamos a punto de terminar, en cada estocada el placer iba aumentando y para Sara era cada vez más cansada esa posición, así que lo puse delicadamente con el pecho hacia la cama, abriendo un poco sus pierna volví a meter mi miembro, pero las embestidas ahora eran salvajes, recargando todo mi peso sobre su cuerpo estando un poco de tiempo así.

-Conrad…………..detente……….. un momento- así me detuve sin perder de vista ese exquisito cuerpo y estaba a punto de salir –No no lo hagas……..no te separes otra vez de mí- así lo hice no nos separamos, él comenzó a poner se en cuatro e hizo movimientos seductores contra mi miembro, dándome la señal de comenzar a moverme y comencé a embestirlo.

Nuestros cuerpos no soportarían más estábamos a punto de terminar, pero, el que estaba más cerca de hacerlo era yo, así que comencé a masturbar su miembro con una de mis manos mientras lo embestía.

-Conrad……. que haces, ya no podre aguantar más si haces eso-.

-Mmmmmm……. No te preocupes yo tampoco-.

-¡¿Conrad!?

-¡¿Sara!?

……………………………………….:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::……………………………………

Sara espero a que Conrad se quedará dormido, así que cuando vio que su respiración era profunda se levanto y agarrando una hoja empezó a escribir lo que parecía una carta; la deja a una lado de él y termino de vestirse para salir de ahí y dirigirse a su cuarto dejándolo totalmente solo.

Los rayos del sol empezaron a entrar por la ventana directo a los ojos de un castaño, quien con molestia los abrió –¿Sara?- llamo, pero vio que al lado suyo no había nadie, solo la hoja que minutos antes él había dejado.

Conrad:

Fue el mejor regalo que pude recibir en el día de mi cumpleaños, pero te pido de favor que olvides lo que paso y cuando me veas finjas como que nunca sucedió algo entre nosotros, porque muy en el fondo, los dos sabemos que jamás debió de haber pasado; sigamos nuestra vida como hasta ahora.

Conrad solo arrugo el papel en sus manos –Como puedes decirme esas cosas, ¿por qué no lo haces en mi cara?, te ocultas en un simple papel, aunque tal vez ahora se nos sea posible estar juntos, por proteger al maou y los conflictos con los humanos los cuales todavía no terminan, pero pronto se resolverán y ese día regresare por ti- dijo con determinación –y cuando ese día llegue volveré por ti-.

**FIN**

**...............................................::::::::::¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨::::::::::................................................**

Gracias a todos por leer este fic, ZWEETCHOCOLATE espero que haya tenido tus expectativas o por lo menos te hubieras imaginado algo así, aunque ahora que lo veo el fic puede tener continuación, pero eso se lo dejo a decisión de los lectores.

POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS, SINO ME DEJAN ME VA A DAR DEPRESIÓN Y NO VOY A PONER NINGUN CAPITULO EN UN BUEN TIEMPO.

Cuídense mucho y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, varios de los que siguen mis historias (muy pocos T-T) quieren saber que fue lo que paso ente Yuuri y Wolfram en esa habitación, así que aquí les traigo esta pequeña historia de lo que sucedió.

Esta Serie no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores, que ya todos sabemos, solo los uso para alimentar mi imaginación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡waaaahhh!- dijo maravillado de ver el lindo cuarto- en esta habitación me voy a quedar- pero fue interrumpido.

-Dirás en esta habitación nos vamos a quedar- a lo que Yuuri solo se rasco su cabeza y suspiro, era difícil tratar con el celoso mazoku.

-Acuérdate que somos prometidos y no debemos de tener pena ya que todo el reino sabe de NUESTRO COMPROMISO- dijo resaltando lo ultimo cruzándose de brazos y brindándole una cara de superioridad.

-Bueno los dejamos descansar su majestad, yo voy a estar cerca de ustedes, así que me retiro con su permiso- se despidió cordialmente su padrino.

La puerta fue cerrada, dejando a dos chicos completamente solos, en una habitación grande, las telas de la cama eran finas, en el piso una linda alfombra roja y varios decorados extraños de animales disecados, claro que como son en ese mundo.

Yuuri se quito lo zapatos y se dejo caer pesadamente en la grande cama – al fin vamos a descansar- pero cuando volteo, sus ojos se sorprendieron al ver una cara de mucha molestia en su prometido –Wolfram, ¿qué te pasa?-.

-Me preguntas que me pasa, cuando sabes perfectamente el por qué de mi molestia, si sabes perfectamente que estuviste coqueteando con todas las señoritas de la fiesta, CUANDO DEJARAS DE SER UN HENACHOKO INFIEL- expreso el príncipe mazoku.

-Wolfram… yo no he coqueteado con nadie y……- pero fue interrumpido.

-Como que no has coqueteado, si te tengo que cuidar de todos, ellos se te quieren acercar y tu no haces nada para impedirlo porque te gusta, y ni que se diga de Sara- su enojo aumentaba cada vez más.

Yuuri solo miraba a Wolfram desde la cama, ahí se daba cuenta que no tardaba en sacar bolas de fuego a su persona, solo porque decía que le era infiel; pero en eso mostro una sonrisa de lado y cambio sus ojos por un brillo extraño.

El príncipe reaccionó tarde y cuando menos se lo esperó, ya había sido jalado bruscamente de la mano hacia la cama. Entonces, Yuuri se fue posicionando arriba de Wolfram; acercando cada vez más su cara contra la de él hasta llegar a su oído –Estas celoso de Sara, Wolf- le dijo casi en un susurro lamiendo suavemente la oreja.

Wolfram se estremeció soltando un leve gemido –No….. yo no estoy celoso de nadie- pero claro, su orgullo como mazoku estaba primero antes de admitir cualquier cosa –eres tu el que se deja influenciar por él- cambio totalmente su mirada por una triste, imaginándose perder a su amado.

El rey vio el rostro de su amado, y no solamente observo su tristeza, sino también una mezcla de sentimientos que no podía describir en su lindo rubio; y rápidamente se fusiono con él en un intenso abrazo – Wolfram, no tienes por qué preocuparte, eres la persona que más quiero en este y el otro mundo; tú eres el aire que necesito para vivir- así se separó del cuerpo de su amado, observando el lindo rostro y los hermosos ojos de jade.

La expresión de Wolf cambio radicalmente, miraba con claridad esos profundos ojos negros, los cuales le decía que estaba siendo sincero con él -¡Yuuri!- dijo acercando sus labios en un puro y casto beso, donde se profesaban un mutuo e inmenso amor. Pero unas manos traviesas empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo del rubio, terminando así con el beso.

-aaahhhhh! Yuu…ri- dijo entrecortadamente, ya que en ese instante el moreno recorría con una de sus manos el pecho de su amado, desabotonando lentamente el uniforme y proporcionando ligeros besos de su cuello hasta llegar a sus tetillas; que empezó a morder y succionar como si fueran dulces caramelos.

-Wolf….. eres lo más dulce y delicioso- en ese momento el rubio corto contacto con el rey, elevando una de sus manos hacia su pecho.

-Pero no se me hace justo que sea el único que disfrute…….verdad- entonces los lindos ojos verdes del rubio cambio por unos llenos de pasión y lujuria. En ese instante tomo a Yuuri por los hombros intercambiando posiciones, proveyéndole un beso intenso – además me gusta llevar más el control de esta situación- sin ningún pudor le susurro esto al rey.

Wolfram empezó hacer un largo camino ente besos y caricias a su majestad –_No cabe duda del porque es un demonio de fuego_- pensaba el rey conteniendo algunos jadeos de la lujuria que le causaba. Entonces el rubio llego al miembro de su amado empezando a succionarlo y chuparlo.

-Nooooo…… no….. aguanto- decía entre gemidos Yuuri, pero no soportando más se corrió en la linda cara de su prometido, al verlo no creía que ser era totalmente suyo, así que acerco una de sus manos y empezó a limpiar el semen, por medio de caricias suaves. Así lo fue levantando lentamente colocándolo a un lado de él, pasando sus manos al miembro de su prometido; comenzando así a masturbarlo.

A Wolfram le gustaba y desesperaba al mismo tiempo el placer que le proporcionaba su amado, ya que este se lo hacía de una manera lenta, entonces no podía dejar escapar gemidos de placer, hasta que se vino en su mano; así que con debidamente Yuuri empezó a prepararlo para el siguiente paso, deslizando tiernamente sus manos hacia sus glúteos e ir incrustando el primer dedo.

-ah! Yu…….ri, te quiero dentro- no paraba de respirar agitadamente, en verdad quería tener a Yuuri, sentirlo cerca en esa única y perfecta unión, donde no existía ni el espacio ni el tiempo, solo ellos dos en su mundo de amor incontrolable.

-Todavía no…….mmmh tienes que estar lo suficiente preparado…… sino te voy a lastimar- se preocupaba por la persona más querida y no quería lastimarlo de ninguna manera, primero se suicidaría antes de lastimarlo. Wolfram en el fondo agradecía la preocupación y el cuidado que le mostraba; eso en verdad para él quería decir que en verdad lo amaba.

Así, debidamente preparado; comenzó a insertar su pene despacio, causando un gran gemido por parte del rubio, hasta que estuvo completamente dentro, no dejaba de ver la expresión en la cara del rubio esperando la señal para comenzar a moverse. En cambio Wolf, a pesar de la debida preparación le dolió un poco, pero nunca haría sentir mal a Yuuri, así que rápidamente le empezó a mover sus caderas. Pero el rey conocía perfectamente a su prometido, entonces sus movimientos fueron lentos, hasta que se percato que estaba totalmente relajado las embestidas fueron fuertes y directas a ese punto de placer para ambos. Así continuaron los dos hasta que llegar al clímax, corriéndose al mismo tiempo.

-Te amo- dijeron al unísono ambos viéndose y terminando este acto con un beso; así Yuuri salió de Wolf, atrajo la sabana y se durmieron en un lindo abrazo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Antes de que saliera el sol, Yuuri se levanto separándose muy a su pesar del rubio, ya que hasta ese momento no habían dado ninguno de los dos la noticia de que su compromiso ya va por altos niveles, entonces el rey empezó a colocarse su acostumbrado pijama azul y recoger toda la ropa tirada en el suelo, así después se dirigió hacia Wólfram comenzando a despertarlo, lo concia muy bien y sabia que no podía despertarlo fácilmente, entonces lamio la oreja del rubio.

-Yuuri!- se levanto en un santiamén y sujetando su oreja -¿por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto con las mejillas todas sonrojadas.

-Pues para encubrir lo que hicimos en la noche te pongas el camisón- le dijo totalmente despreocupado.

-Y me lo dices como si no te hubiera importada nada- se enfado un poco ante ese comentario.

-ah!..... no no Wolf no me mal entiendas……. Quieres que tu hermano nos encuentre así- en ese momento en serio si se lo pensó, pero como quiera no se le quito el mal humos, agarro el camisón con coraje de las manos de Yuuri y procedió a ponérselo frente a los ojos de él.

Yuuri le encantaba ver esa linda piel, pero en esos momentos el cansancio de ambos por la noche anterior aún no terminaba así que volvieron a ir a la cama quedando se dormidos nuevamente.

La mañana se hizo presente penetrando unos rayos del sol en el gran cuarto, Conrad que ya estaba en camino al cuarto de ellos, tocó la puerta y como nadie le contesto se atrevió a entrar a la habitación, y se encontró con la misma vista del catillo pacto de sangre de la pareja real dormida, eso saco una sonrisa. Entonces abrió las cortinas para que terminara de entrar la luz despertando así al pelinegro, quien se tallo sus ojos por la luz.

-Buenos días su majestad- le dijo animoso, pese a sus problemas de la noche anterior jamás afectarían su relación con su rey.

-Buenos días-regresando el noble gesto.

-Hoy regresamos al castillo, espero que se vaya alistando- en ese momento despertó Wolfram –tú también wólfram vístete ya nos vamos- y salió de ahí.

Ya todos listos con sus cosas, se despidieron de Sara, cosa que saca los celos del rubio, quien se llevo de una oreja a su prometido de una oreja, el último en subir fue Conrad quien le dirigió una expresión de desafío a Sara por lo que había hecho y se fueron de nuevo al castillo.

Sara se adentro a su castillo, mientras estaba caminando por los pasillos, observo a la servidumbre que llevaba unas sabanas, entonces reconoció las manchas que estas tenían, pero más fue su sorpresa cuando localizo que esas sabanas provenían del cuarto donde se hospedo la pareja real y solamente salió de sus labio una sonrisa, en la que su mente planeaba algo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno hasta aquí se queda esta historia, aaaaahhhhh al fin la hice, ense que nunca saldría y sobre todo porque me falta un chorro de fics por escribir T_T, aaaahhhh odio a la escuela por no darme tanta oportunidad, espero me dejen review, no sean malos y déjenme uno que les cuesta escribir nada, ni que uno les cobrara así que plis, es la única motivación para los escritores, bueno me despido.

Besos bye bye.


End file.
